You're Cute, Y'know That, Right?
by ThenThere'sYou
Summary: Connor spend most of his visit to the Adams Fosters' napping, Jude's determined to get to the bottom of it.


"Connor, are you awake?" Jude asked, breaking a long silence.

Connor, who was lying on the sofa, eyes closed and hands clasped over his stomach, took in a slow breath, "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Okay...well, I'm gonna go grab something to drink, you want anything?"

"Nah."

Jude slid off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. When he returned, orange juice in hand, he found Connor asleep, curled up in the corner of the sofa. He set the glasses down and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, draping it gently over his boyfriend. Connor briefly stirred and wrapped the blanket more tightly about himself.

With little else to do, Jude dropped himself onto the floor and turned down the volume on the TV until he deemed if quiet enough not to wake Connor. He stayed there on the floor for at least two episodes of 'Friends'. When the third episode came on, he absolutely had to move; the floor having become extremely uncomfortable, but as he shifted to get up, he felt a hand land on top of his head.

"Where y'goin'?" he heard a tired voice say.

"I need to get up, my butt's gone numb."

"Nooo," Connor whined, running his hand through Jude's hair, still half asleep.

"Connor, my butt is asleep. I have got to go walk around a little."

"Fine, be that way then," he replied petulantly, still half asleep.

Jude chuckled and ducked out from beneath Connor's gentle hand, deciding to take his empty glass back to the kitchen. He entered to find Lena, putting away groceries.

"Hi," he smiled brightly as he passed her on his way to the sink.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good, I passed my biology test."

"You did! See, I told you all that work would pay off," she smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you were right," he paused, "d'you need help putting this stuff away?"

"Isn't Connor over?"

"Yeah," Jude shrugged, "but he's asleep."

"Oh...I guess you can help if you want, here," she passed him a bag.

Jude set to work putting the frozens away, grinning excitedly when he found ice cream in the bottom of the bag. Moving onto the next bag, he and Lena had finished putting everything away.

"Thanks for your help, honey. Dinner won't be too long after Mom gets home and then I thought we could have a little movie night, since Connor's here."

"If he's awake," Jude laughed, leaving the kitchen.

He found Connor just as he'd left him, asleep on the couch. He walked over and tapped his foot, "move up."

Connor groaned and folded his legs, leaving a cushion free for Jude to sit. No sooner had he leaned back into the seat, Connor had stretched out his legs across Jude, pinning him there. Jude resigned himself to being trapped on the sofa for a long while and lay his hands over Connor's legs, gently stroking his thumb against his shin.

Despite how calm his boyfriend looked, Jude was getting increasingly bored as time went on and with his siblings now all at home, he figured something was bound to wake him up at some point, so he might as well get it out of the way.

"Connor," he said.

No reply came.

"Connor," he repeated, still to no avail.

He then coughed, very loudly, making the sofa shake enough to rouse Connor.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Jude said, knowingly.

"No, no. I must have been waking up anyway."

"Yeah, right. Why're you so tired anyway?"

Connor sit up awkwardly, "promise you won't laugh."

"We'll see," he joked.

Connor sighed, that was as good as he was going to get. "Okay, well, I saw this movie last night, The Exorcist, and it just really freaked me out. I know it's kinda dated and stuff, but still."

"Awww," Jude tilted his head to the side.

"I'm serious ok! I couldn't sleep, it kept me awake all night and I dunno," he trailed off, turning pink.

Jude paused for a moment, "we should watch it again," he suggested, "y'know, face your fears and all that. Mom said we're having a movie night."

"I really think that's a bad idea."

"Maybe if you watched it with other people around -"

"Maybe if I watched it with you around? Fine."

Jude smiled. "C'mon sleeping beauty, dinner'll be ready soon."  
He shifted Connor's legs off his lap and grabbed his hand, dragging him up off the sofa.

"You're cute, y'know that, right?" he said, kissing Connor's cheek.

"Am not," he muttered as they went to wash up for dinner.

One by one, the family gathered in the dining room for dinner, first Stef, then Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and finally Callie, all taking their seats at the table.

Connor, being the guest, was given his plate first, while the others waited their turn.

"So, how was everyone's days today?" Stef began, picking up her knife and fork.

A chorus of "fine" came from the six teens around the table.

"Anything interesting happen at school?" She continued, knowing fully the answer that would follow.

"No," they answered.

"Jude passed his biology test," Lena announced.

"Oh really. Well done, buddy."

"Thanks, Connor did too."

Connor smiled as they congratulated him as well.

Unsurprisingly, no one else had anything to add about their days at school, therefore Stef decided to change the subject, "Mama tells me we're having movie night."

Connor felt his stomach twist inwardly. Despite what he'd said to Jude, he definitely did not want to give that film another try. Once had been plenty.

"Any ideas?" Lena added.

"Wait, to night? I wanted to take Judicorn to get a costume for trick-or-treating!" Mariana protested. It was almost Halloween, after all.

"Mariana, I really d-"

"Connor, you could come too," she offered with an inviting smile.

"Mariana, I think they're a little too grown up, why don't you pick a movie," Stef answered for Jude, much to his relief. As much as he didn't want to hurt Marian's feelings, he desperately didn't want to go.

Jude glanced at Connor, boy did they just dodge a bullet. The two of them couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than getting stuffed into costumes and paraded round by Jude's older siblings as they cooed at him.

"I dunno, but it should be something scary."

Mariana scanned the dinner table, looking for someone to come up with something. She was met by shrugs from almost everyone, until she reached Jude, who again glanced over at Connor, before giving his suggestion.

"We could watch The Exorcist."

Though Stef and Lena were wary of showing the kids such a film, they agreed with a 'what's-the-worst-that-could-happen' attitude.

Connor shot a look over to Jude, a frown that was ultimately too soft to be angry in anyway, no matter how much Connor thought it did.

The rest of the meal passed without a hiccup. Plates cleaned and put away, the group headed upstairs to finish their homework before the movie started. Around nine, they into their pyjamas and get ready for the film. Snacks were prepared, cushions and blankets dotted around the living room.

About half way through the film, when all the popcorn had gone, Connor felt Jude shuffle towards him a little more, reaching for his hand. When he found it, he gave it a tight squeeze.

Conner hated to admit it, but maybe the movie was a little less scary watching it in a big group, with Jude beside him. Perhaps Jude was right. Connor squeezed back and let go of Jude's hand, so he could drape his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

After the movie had ended, the Adams-Fosters began leaving for bed. Callie was the first to go, stopping to kiss Jude's head on her way past and tell him goodnight as she always did. Then Brandon and th

e twins, leaving only his mums.

"Boys," Lena began.

They both turned to face her.

"I know we've had this talk before, but remember we want you to sleep in separate beds if you're going to keep having sleepovers."

"We will," they agreed.

"And know you're a little young to be doing anything anyway but-"

"It's okay, really," Jude said quickly over Stef.

Stef chuckled, "alright, alright," not wanting to embrace them, "well, you know the spiel. Goodnight boys."

And at last they were alone.

"Well?" Jude asked.

Connor sighed, "you were right, not as scary."

"Told you, if we watched it in a group."

"Yeah yeah, I need to go clean my teeth."

"We can just use the downstairs bathroom," Jude suggested as he followed Connor.

Connor wasn't sure exactly when he had drifted off to sleep, but he knew it had to be sometime before two thirty in the morning, as that was when he was woken up. Someone was tapping him on the shoulder and whispering his name.

"Connor?" Jude's voice came through the darkness, "Connor?"

"Hmm?" He asked drowsily.

"Maybe you were right."

Confused, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "huh?"

"I said you were right. It was a bad idea."

Connor yawned and smiled, "lemme turn a light on."

Jude shielded his eyes as the light flooded the living room.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Connor said nothing, but opened his arms to Jude, who sat down and next to him and leaned into them.

"I hate to say it," he began, sleep still in his voice, "but I told you so."

Jude rolled his eyes and allowed himself to settle more in Connor's arms.

"You're cute, y'know that, right?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I posted this a while on ao3 and figured I'd stick it on here too. Forgotten I'd written it until some lovely person left kudos. Hope you liked it. Cheers. X


End file.
